Teen Titans High School Musical Christmas special
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S1EP13: Season 1 Finale: It's Christmas time, and the Titans have all gone to bed and dream about being in high school, where as BB's character doesn't seem to appreciate the holidays or the joy of anything. NOTE: I've never seen an HSM before. It's only a TT HSM for the prinicle.
1. The night before Xmas

**PROLOGUE**

T'was the night before Christmas  
And at the tower all round,  
It was all really quiet.  
There was hardly a sound

The halls were all decorated, lovely and true.  
Because even Teen Titans can celebrate too.  
A lot of the Titans had gone straight to their beds,  
And some had strange dreams coursing through their heads.

Robin lay down, with Starfire his wife.  
Dreaming of another day in a hero's life.  
The villain named Slade, he dreamt of a chase  
Running here and there, and all over the place.

Slade would chuckle, and sneer and he'd go.  
He said, "Why Robin, you're simply too slow."  
The dream had ended, Slade, _again,_ got away.  
But in his rest Robin muttered, "Someday…"

Cyborg and Raven, and even Copy-Cat.  
Were each fast asleep, and what's more beyond that.  
They were dreaming of computers, car parts, and  
Meditation, and Copy-Cat dreaming of his fare Raven.

Beast-Boy and Terra; Happy as could be.  
We're sharing the same bed, and resting peacefully.  
Except for their snores, soft yet deep…  
A startling sensation would arouse in their sleep.

They dreamt of a high school…  
And they and their friends  
We're all just normal teens,  
No strangeness or odd-ends.

It was time to decorate every last hall  
For this was a Teen Titan High School Musical…!

_**TEEN TITANS HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL**_

_**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL**__  
_


	2. Who hates Christmas?

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was about a week before the Christmas holidays in Jump City, but School continued as always. The Murakami School was all decorated and well ready for the holidays, and especially he Christmas dance that would be happening on Friday. This was organized by student body president, Kori Anders.

Known as the hottest girl in the school, with long red hair, and beautiful green eyes… She did, however, already have a boyfriend. Dick Grayson. A suave student who was a wiz in computers, and law-civics…

He also wore a mask over his sensitive eyes_, due to a chemical experiment gone wrong in science-class last year._

Right now, Kori was having a hard time organizing few last-minute details for the dance. "Who will sell tickets? Do we have enough room for all the couples? Are the decorations in place….?"

Dick placed a comforting hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Take it easy. Everything's going to be just fine." he said to her.

"Dang it, girl… you just leave some the heavy work to Me." said Vic. Kori looked up at her friends and smiled. She was glad to have them helping her out; especially Vic.

Victor Stone was the school's big guy. He was a smooth athlete and an expert in auto shop and kitchen. He was also on the list of many girls to want to ask him to the dance. "Man… I love bein' the ladies-man."

Just then, two students with pale skin came along. Raven and her boyfriend Kato... They were Goths who loved reading horror stories, and meditating. Kato looked very much like Dick, and even wore a mask over his sensitive eyes as well. _He stared into bright lights for too long, and decided to stray form it, Goth like._

They brought back a sample of balloons for the dance. The others all gasped, "Black and red?" Kori asked. "They're supposed to be white and silver."

The Goths gazed at each other, "We think they're fine as they are." said Kato.

"Yeah… the red really gives off the nice blood color." Raven sniggered. Nevertheless they knew they had to try again. So they ran off, and that's when the bell rang for next period classes to commence.

"Gotta zip…" said Vic. "Ciao…" and he went off on his way. Kori and Dick walked to their next class together, and soon the halls were flooded with students changing classes.

All the students were kept under the watchful eyes of their beloved and kind principal Shepard, and his assistant, Babe. "Ahh… I just love the holidays." said Shepard.

Babe looked up from her computer, "So do I, Sir." She answered. "All the students are so happy and already sharing in the special things the holidays have to offer."

Shepard wished he could agree with her, "Ah, but alas M'dear. There's still one student who doesn't seem to be into it at all."

Babe suddenly realized what he was referring to. Of all the students at Murakami, there was only one who was not like all the others…

…

It was in a math class deep on the other side of the school. Two naughty girls, Jackie, a redheaded girl, and Jillian, a black girl; they were gazing out the open-window with sour stares on their faces. "Sun, sun, sun…! All the time sun…!" Jackie complained.

"No joke!" snapped Jillian, "When are we going to see some snow around here?"

Just then, someone crept up from behind them and closed the window. A simple young man with brown hair, and huge bags under his green eyes said to the girls, "We won't…"

The girls looked at him. "Who asked you?" snapped Jackie.

"Yeah…! What do you know? Brat-Boy…!"

The other guy stood where he was, "I know a lot more than you twerps." he insulted them. "If you bothered to study books instead of magazines, you'd know that the city is far too near the ocean. Ocean water and air near this area of the world are tropical, which means it's too warm to snow here."

The girls' heads throbbed in anger, and they tried to march up to the guy and let him have it but they were yanked back and almost fell. "Whoops… looks like you two are literally, _tied-up." _the guy mocked at them.

Then he motion at the fact that when he shut the window he got the girls' neckties caught. The whole class laughed at them. "Hey, Brat-By get us out of here!" snapped Jillian.

"Hey, don't you walk away, Brat-boy!" snapped Jackie.

The guy, however, simply sneered at them, "First of all…I got a name, okay? It's _Garfield._ And second… it serves you both right..." The other students in the class began to agree, well most. One girl with long blonde-hair freed her two friends, though she did find it amusing.

"You got to admit, guys that was pretty funny." she said.

"Just, shut up, Terra." snapped Jackie.

Jillian just plain snuffed as she took her seat.

The teacher came in, and he immediately began to handout the graded geometry tests everyone had taken last Friday. Every person he went to he would say things aloud like. "Good. Not bad. Eligible… Needs Improvement…"

He approached Dick and Kori. "Mr. Grayson; Good work… Ms. Anders… not bad…"

Kori sighed, but Dick patted her back, "Hey, at least you passed." He whispered to her. That made his girlfriend smile.

Terra, however, didn't do so well, "Ms. Markov! Review those angles and measurements." As for Jackie and Jillian, "Ladies…!" the teacher sneered and passed them another set of perfectly earned zeros. The girls groaned miserably. This meant another day of after school detention for them.

Garfield, however, "Well, well… Mr. Logan." The teacher gleamed. "Another perfect score. Very well done, Sir."

Garfield didn't act all that chipper and such, almost as if he knew it was coming his way. _"This is too easy…"_ he thought to himself.

Garfield was, no questioning about it, the smartest kid in the entire school. A regular genius. His IQ was almost two-hundred and he never got anything less than a B-plus. Sometimes he even explained things using long and complicated words that other students would ask him to repeat…

Not only did he ace his tests, he was so smart that nobody ever got the best of him. Pranksters, bullies… no one got the best of him, and those who did always ended up regretting it.

However, most of the students couldn't figure him out. He always looked as if he had been up all night, what with those bags under his eyes and his occasional soft groan and rubbing his head.

He also didn't really have any friends. He never really fit in with anyone, and was never willing to work in a partnership with anyone. He acted as if he couldn't trust anyone, or he was hiding something big…

Jackie and Jillian really hated his guts. "What a geek!" Jackie said.

"Yeah… smartest, loser in school." added Jillian.

Terra didn't think that, however. She thought Garfield was cute. "Like a puppy you want to take care of." but she didn't dare ever tell anyone else that. She didn't really have too, a lot of the students around the school, as well as her two, _why would she wanna have for,_ friends, could tell that she was totally crushing on him.

But Garfield knew nothing of this…

He did know Terra from way back when he was four years old. When they went to preschool together, but for some strange reason he stopped going, and she hadn't seen him in over twelve years.

She never forgot him, and now seeing the great success she believed him to be, she hoped one day he would ask her out. But Garfield was so incredibly buried in his school work and studies, and lived so secretly to himself that he hardly noticed her…

At least he knew it was her, and that he never forgot her.

When the bell rang, and the students got up to leave, Garfield and Terra accidentally bumped into each other, and Terra dropped her books. "Oh… uh…sorry Garfield." She said, her cheeks went slightly pink at the fact she was this close to him…

Garfield just quickly handed her books back, "No biggie…" and he walked off without saying anything else or looking back. Terra snapped too, and opened her mouth t try and call to him, but… he was already gone, and she just stood there with a comical look on her face.

Somehow, she just wished she could let him know…

…

Vic, Dick and Kori met up with the Goths by some lockers. They had finally gotten the right color balloons. "Perfect!" exclaimed Kori, "These will do nicely. Make sure there's enough to cover the entire atrium."

The Goth sighed irritable to one another. Raven even hissed like a cat, "If I ever have to look at these dreary colors again I'll be sick."

Her boyfriend nodded, "Still.. we must hurry. The sooner we finish the sooner we can vanquish these mortal feelings."

No sooner did they leave, did Garfield come along. He paused for a minute to gaze at a poster on the bulletin board in the hall about the _"Christmas Dance, Friday."_

"Hmm! Meh…!" he simply scoffed.

His scoff did not go unnoticed by the other three who were near his locker. "Yo, Gar… what was up with that?" Vic said.

Though Garfield didn't accept Vic and the others as friends, he was obliged to answer. "What was what…?"

The others raised their eyebrows. "So… aren't you excited about the dance coming?" Dick asked.

Garfield put his books away and chuckled, "Dude… you're joking, right?" he asked rhetorically.

Kori became very concerned, "Aren't you going?"

Garfield snuffed, "Why should I? I couldn't care less about some old dance. Now I have to go. Excuse me…" he grabbed out of his locker a long black cape with grey fabric on the inside…

He never wore a jacket outside and only used the cape, but why this was he wouldn't tell. The others, however were still baffled by what he said about the dance and tried to persuade him that it would cool, and awesome. Gift exchanges. Romantic slow songs. Christmas carols and goodies… but Garfield was not impressed.

"Please… the only thing cool about school is taking tests and studying." he simply said.

"Yo' man… but where's your Christmas spirit?" Vic asked. "You just saw it…" Garfield called, and he walked down the hall with his cape fluttering in the air as he walked.

The others just stood there with confused expressions on their faces. "Gee… Garfield must _really_ hate Christmas." said Dick.

The others thought that to be quite shocking. Who in their right mind would hate Christmas and why?

Suddenly, the whole building was filled with the sound of the school's rock band playing "Jingle Bell rock", yet hard for the holidays.

…

All the students began to cheer and applaud, but outside the school, Garfield, perched on his Tidwell-3000 moped, heard everything, and sneered. "Hah! Yeah right…?" and he revved up the engines and drove away.


	3. Nobody cares!

**CHAPTER TWO**

Vic, Dick, Kori, and the Goths all met up in town still shopping for things to decorate the dance with. Kori even wanted to take a look at some of the new dresses, but Dick wasn't allowed to see…

"I hate it when she does that to me…" he joked.

The Goths were not impressed. "Just give me blue…" Raven hissed, "Lovely, depressing, blue…!"

Kato liked the idea. "I love it when you speak that way…" he flirted with his girlfriend with a wicked stare. Raven smiled back at him, and then she grabbed him a pulled him into a kiss.

Vic shuddered as it almost looked like worms, sucking each other's ends. "Those guys _really _need some help…" he whispered to the others. Dick and Kori agreed.

After a while they all decided to get some grub, and Vic knew the perfect place. "Mega Meaty Meat." he said with glee. "The only place that's got all meat, all the time."

Dick and Kori heard of it, but the never actually ate there. Kato knew one thing though. "They don't have anything but meat, with the exception of bread for the sandwiches. They don't even have soft drinks."

Kori and Dick sweat-dropped in shock, but decided they'd check it out anyway.

…

Much to their surprise when the arrived and took their seats at the counter. "Garfield…?" asked Kori.

Garfield rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, "Surprise! Surprise!" He said with sarcasm. "Yeah, I'm working here."

Dick couldn't understand it. "I thought you were a vegetarian…?"

This was true, Garfield felt very strongly about animals, and how they were part of what made the world go round. He wouldn't eat animals or things that came from them like Milk or cheese, and even eggs. He was all about the Tofu.

Still, the others ordered their food, and Vic really ordered hearty. "Let's see- I'll have eight number-threes. Five number-twos. Two number-ones… and a diet soda." but much to his surprise, "Actually, we don't have soda. Only meat."

Kato was right, and so Vic decided, "Well then… make it a cup of meat-juice."

Nevertheless, Garfield gave the friends their food. "Are you the only one who works here?" Raven asked.

Garfield motioned around indicating there was no one else. Just him and the owner, and manager, Bob, who was passing-by inspecting Garfield. "Hey-Hey-Hey! That's what I like to see…" he said with an unusually big grin on his face. "You're good kid, Gar… keep this up you'll get a bonus in no-time."

Garfield smiled at his boss and carried on with his work. Raven raised her sandwich to her face, and then she stopped when she gazed at the place's mascot; a giant steak with goggling-eyes. "Okay… I can't eat. Not until that THING stops staring at me."

"_It's Meat-tastic."_ the mascot cried out.

Dick enjoyed his steak, but, "Garfield, are you sure you can really work here? I mean… doesn't this place seem a little weird."

Garfield showed him one of their products. "We have fries here that are made of meat. YES! This place is weird and while I hate the meat, I need the money. It's the only job I could get."

Then he picked up a mop and bucket, and put a cloths-peg on his nose. _"Excuse me…"_ he said with his voice clogged by the peg. _"The proficiency of the facilities calls to my immediate attention."_

The others raised their eyebrows, which forced him to repeat the phrase, _"I gotta go clean the washrooms."_ then he was off.

Garfield was a hard worker, and to Bob, "He reminds me of me. Back when my spirit was crushed by the man… and now, I am the man. Heavy!"

…

About an hour later, Garfield finished the bathrooms, he stopped for a moment to gaze at his face in the mirror. He grabbed the skin round his eyes trying to straighten out the bags under his eyelids, "Dude… it's getting worse."

Still, just stretched out and got back to work, and would you know, Terra was out there, with Jackie, and Jillian. "Oh, no…!" he groaned.

Right as he got back to the counter, the girls started to tease him. "Hey, Jill… look at that."

Jillian sniggered, "Looks, like Brat-Boy's got the hots for the meat."

Garfield didn't bother to respond. They pulled the exact same jokes at him everyday since they found out he got the job. It was getting old. "Come guys… leave him alone." Terra said.

They ordered their steak-sandwiches, and while they weren't looking, Garfield did something sneaky to two of the sandwiches… then passed them to the girls. "Gee… thanks Garfield." Terra said sounding a little shy.

"Whatever…" Garfield said sounding low.

Terra decided that this was any place a better to try and say things to him to maybe let him realize how she felt. "So… Garfield… do you, like… have a date… fore the dance on Friday."

Garfield stopped right where he was and clenched his fists, "Ugh!" he moaned softly. _"The dance! The dance!_ That's all everyone can talk about…"

Garfield made it perfectly clear that he didn't have a date, and didn't want one because he wasn't going. "What the matter…?" Jackie mocked. "Poor, baby afraid?"

Jillian laughed like a hyena. "You're such a geek…! Brat-Boy!" The girls then took a bite out of their sandwiches, and noticed Garfield was smiling at them sinisterly. Then they felt why…

Their faces turned red and steam shot through their ears and they took off at a feriy pace. They ran all around screaming in pain_. "HOT…! HOT…! HOT…!"_ They ran out of the place and Terra wondered how that happened…

"Hmm, mm…" Garfield sniggered as he pulled out of his apron-pocket a bottle of _"Super Spicy Sauce"_ which he sabotaged the girls sandwiches with. "Paybacks are the sweetest." Terra giggled a bit at how he performed the prank.

Soon, Garfield was leaving, his shift now over. Terra walked outside almost after him. She noticed he was looking just as bummed as he was every day of the year "Garfield…?" she wanted to know, "Is everything okay…?"

As Garfield hoped onto his moped and fixed his helmet and goggles in place-_ Jackie and Jillian, returned from their spicy-episodes, were sneaking up behind him to pet him with water-balloons as payback…_

"Charing Port-Engine" he said as he flicked the ignition switch. "One-thousand... three-thousand... five-thousand... seven-thousand... nine-thousand... eleven-thousand... thirteen-thousand, fouteen-thousand, Fifteen-Thousand! Fire One!" He pulled on the handle bars causing exaust-flames and smoke to fly throught the tailpipes.

As he charged the Starbort engine, he gazed at Terra, "Why are you being so concerned about my wellbeing?" he asked her deeply. Terra was almost speechless, "Well… I-" she paused and twiddled her fingers nervously. "I'm just trying to show you that I care…"

This didn't impress Garfield in the slightest. "Why would you wanna' care about me?" he asked, "Nobody cares about me." he then pulled on the handle bars, "Fire two!" which fired the exhaust flames and smoke fright at Jackie and Jillian, covering them in smoke and causing the balloons to soak them instead. Garfield turned round, knowing they were there the whole time by his rear-view mirrors. "…And I don't care about anyone." He laughed at the two foolish girls and then drove off down the streets of the city with his cape flying in the wind.

Jackie and Jillian sat there on the payment coughing and hacking form the smoke, but Terra stood there looking as if she had just been crushed, even though it wasn't. She did wish he hadn't acted like that when she was offering him kindness…

Yet deep down, she wondered why he was acting this at all. Showing disrespect for the holidays… always looking as if he had just bitten into a lemon. Something was up with him; but what?

…

As Garfield drove down the streets, heading for the city limits he could see lots of stores and displays all lit up and selling Christmas specials. People singing carols in the streets. Santa's with charity collection plates.

Garfield wasn't so heartless… he did give a little of his pocket change to the charities, though deep down he knew he was regretting this because of some danger. Still, the Santa actor thanked him, "You have a merry Christmas now." he added.

Garfield drove away and his features hardened. "Merry Christmas? Pah…! At least everyone else knows how to have fun…" he sneered under his breath, and as he drove through town he sang a song of all the joys of Chirstmas that were going about, and how much he hated it all. "I hate Christmas"

He continued to drive up the streets on his way out of town, and seeing more and more things he hated on the way…

He rolled out of the city, into the desert valley, and just kept right on going far, far away…


	4. What can it be, Gar?

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next day, only four more days until the dance, and Christmas holidays. Some of the students at the school had already left with their families for Christmas holidays in other countries.

Principal Shepard was more than willing to let them go. Even he himself was planning to start his vacation early in the next few days. So he canceled all tests and exams so no one would have any work for the holidays.

Nonetheless, classes still continued, just not as hard working. This gave Kori and her committee to finish preparing the dance. She and her friends were in the library working on some final plans.

As for Raven, she was distracted by reading an audio book with the library's headphones and cassette players. Kato was listing in with a spare set of headphones plugged into the same machine.

Vic couldn't help but sigh, "Man… how ca they read all that junk?"

They were reading a somber filled horror-story; about broken hearts, crushed spirits, and shattered dreams. Not exactly the Christmas kind…

The Goths really liked these kinds of stories, especially these new versions in a chain of stories called, _"Mysterious Theater."_ It even had the sounds of eerie winds, thunder crashing, wolves howling, and ominous haunted music.

It was narrated by someone who was penname, _"Vincent Twice!"_ yet the Goths couldn't help but feel, "That voice…!" Kato said, "It sounds so familiar."

"Yeah… but… who is it?" Raven wondered.

The others, however, were distracted by preparing the dance. "We got the balloons ready. The banners are made…" Kori said as she went through her list. "We still need to sell tickets though…"

Dick was on it, and Vic offered to help too, and would you know it… they each sold two tickets right there as a few school mates and their dates for the dance passed by. "Well all right…" Vic smirked.

"SHH…!" the librarian hushed.

Vic blushed, "Ooh… sorry!"

As he turned back to face the gang, he saw Garfield sitting all by himself in a corner, with a pile of books beside him, and he was studying like crazy. There was no bothering in asking, Garfield never put down his books for anything…

He didn't care if tests were canceled and work was halted, he wasn't about to let the holidays affect his studies. He worked very hard to get his IQ as high as two-hundred, and he was working just as hard to keep it.

He looked terrible, though. He occasionally put his book down for a second, sighed softly and rubbed his baggy eyes before going right back to work.

"Vic, what's wrong…?" asked Dick.

Vic explained to his friends he didn't like the way Garfield was pushing himself. "He works too hard for a guy. Doesn't he ever have some time for fun…?"

Kori thought about it, and she never once saw Garfield ever have anything considered fun. "Anywhere I go, he's always working." she said, "And whenever I ask him, he says he hasn't any interest."

Dick found that sad, "Why would anyone not want to have any fun?" he wondered.

Then suddenly he caught a glimpse of something odd. Terra was sitting a few tables across from Garfield, and she was reading a book called, _"How to show your true feelings"_ and she was casually peeking up, over the book, and gazing at Garfield, who obviously didn't notice her at all…

"Guys… look…" he whispered, and soon all the others were gazing at Terra and realized that she was crushing on Garfield. The gang knew Terra very well, but they didn't get many chances to talk to her, not while Jackie and Jillian, the school's trouble makers, were always keeping her to themselves.

"Why bother look in a book…" Kato said, "Relationships of any kind only end in misery."

Raven agreed, "Mmm…! You know what they say? It's better to have never loved at all than to have your heart ripped out with a spoon and beaten to a bloody pulp with a rusty shovel."

The others had wide-eyed expressions of shock on their faces, and the Goths showed them it was written in the book they were just reading. "What? We like it…" said Kato.

Kori thought maybe they could all help Terra, but Dick suggested against it. "Terra should do this on her own. We can't just force Garfield to like her."

"And who knows…?" added Vic, "Maybe the guy already likes her?"

If Garfield did like Terra, he sure had a morbid way of showing it, as in… not at all. He hardly so much as even looked at Terra these days. Let alone spoke with her, maybe a few simple sentences.

…

Terra continued to look at her book, and occasionally peek at Garfield, but eventually Garfield got up, checked out some books and left. Terra kept her eyes on him until the last minute, and began to sing a song in her mind "What can it be Gar?" and how she wondered why he was ignoring her.

Terra finally decided… the best she could do was follow Garfield. Spy on him… and maybe she could uncover what his big problem was and why he was so grim all the time.

"Look out Garfield, here I come!"

The others didn't like the look in Terra's eyes. "Hey, I think she's up to something." said Kato. The others all agreed, and then agreed to follow her.

…

By the end of the day, it Terra had left the building just before the ball rang and made it up to the rooftop of a tall building with a good view of the city. She adjusted her binoculars, and kept her focus on Garfield.

She knew he didn't work today at Mega-Meaty-Meat, and maybe she'd be able to follow him as he went home, wherever it was, and see where he lived. Nobody in the entire school knew where Garfield lived, not even the teachers, or Shepard himself… all his mail was sent to Bob at the meat-place.

No one had ever been able to reach Garfield's parents either, and had never seen them before at that. Terra was now more determined to figure out this mystery, and fast.

Suddenly Garfield's Moped continued to move down the street, and keeping her eye on him with her binoculars, Terra followed him everywhere he went. However, she soon began to realize that Garfield didn't live close to the school, or anywhere else that she knew in the city either because he was traveling so far away.

Garfield had finally got out of sight, but Terra at least realized that he had officially headed out of town, straight into the desert-valley outside. She was most confused, and couldn't understand it in the least…

She turned to leave, "WHA-!" she gasped when she realized the others were behind her the whole time. "Yo' girl… chill." said Vic.

Terra got back to her feet, and then came the questions and answers, and when Terra admitted she was spying on Garfield, Kori couldn't help but sigh heavily, "Aw, you do care about him, don't you?"

Terra felt embarrassed. He cheeks were red, and she was twiddling her fingers, and she admitted it. She knew him since preschool, "e was my definition of fun" and never understood why he disappeared for almost twelve years, and now she meets up with him again, crushing him, but he's changed.

"He's not the sweet boy I remember… and I want to know what happened."

Seeing it was obvious that Terra was on their side too, wanting to know what was with Garfield. They all decided to team up and solve it together. However, since Garfield was already too far away to follow, and it since the days were shorter, it was almost dark already…

Tomorrow… they'd go at it!


	5. A Christmas delight & fright

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next day, only three more days to the dance and the holidays. More of the students left with their families, but the school was still just as busy. Some of the remaining students were even starting exchange gifts for the _Secret Santa_ event Kori had also arranged.

Some of the students even got this wacky idea to give out special gifts called _"Dream Presents"_ How it worked was very simple-

The students would simply exchange and empty box around, and the person who received it would pretend, or dream… that it as just what they always wanted.

Kori's smile just kept growing and growing. "Happy faces. Christmas spirit. Ahh, I love it! I just love it!" she cooed.

"You and me both…" said Vic. "I can't think of anythin' finer."

"I can't either…" Dick said, "Look over your head, Kori."

Kori looked up, and saw her boyfriend playfully dangling a mistletoe over her head. She giggled, and then pulled him into a soft kiss. "Something tells me you were wishing for that for Christmas."

Her boyfriend snickered, "You might say that…"

Kato then grabbed the mistletoe from Dick, "Ahh, this will do fine to burn for the meditation." he hissed.

Raven smiled sinisterly, "I hope it burns ripe and fast. Che, hee, hee, hee…!"

The others sighed at the typical Goths…

Terra however was sitting at her desk, without a Christmas gift, or even a dream present. She didn't know who her Secret Santa was. She was just sitting there, and doodling in her note-book. No one had to gaze over her shoulder to know it was pictures of Garfield… she even drew the bags under his eyes, only to wipe them out to make him looks less tired.

Then she peeked up and gazed over at the real Garfield who, as usual, was buried in his studies and working much too hard. Even when the teacher asked why he wasn't enjoying himself and taking part in the festivities…

Garfield only would respond in a robot-voice, "Incorrect command! Do not understand! Full-power maintained!" and he would just keep right on working.

Terra was very nervous about after school when she and the others would be tracking Garfield down to his home, and maybe figuring out what they needed to know. The others could tell how nervous she was, and Dick placed a warm hand on her back, "Don't worry, Terra… I'm sure everything will work out."

Terra smiled softly with hope, but she still felt uneasy.

…

After school, Garfield was working at Mega-Meaty-Meat that day, but the six friends gathered in Vic's car, and headed for the desert-valley near the edge of town, where Terra last saw Garfield the other night before he shot out of range.

"Hey…! Look…" cried Kori as she pointed at the tire-tracks on ground. It didn't take a brain surgery to realize they were from the Tidwell-3000. They decided to follow the trail…

Many minutes had passed, and they had been driving for such a long way, the city had shot well out of sight long ago, and the sky was beginning to darken with clouds. Kato and Raven couldn't help but stick their heads out the window and smell the sweet bitterness.

Suddenly, there was a road sign up ahead. Vic stopped the car. "There's two roads… which way do we go now…?" he asked.

One of the road signs showed the way back to Jump City, twenty miles to the East. "What about the other one?" asked Terra.

Dick got a good look at it, _"Mysterious Meadows…?" _Then he looked down at the notice below the sign, _"Home of Garfield Logan. Darkness, Disaster, and assorted Dangers."_

While they did just figure out where they needed to go, the notice made them concerned as well as confused. "Why would anyone want to live in a place full of danger?" Dick wondered.

"We'll soon know…" Raven said.

…

Another twenty miles, and the sky was darker than night, and it was only 4pm. The desert grounds began to show signs of dead grass, and other dead vegetation. Winds were rustling, thunder crashing. Kori shivered, "It's like something out of a horror book."

Even the Goths were starting to feel uneasy, and Raven used to brag that she didn't scare easy. "Uh… what exactly are we looking for?" she asked nervously.

Kato pointed ahead, "I would assume- _That!"_

Up ahead in the darkness was a huge house, big enough to be a mansion. It seemed very old, and dark, as if it were made in the early 1900s.

BOOM! a huge flash of lighting struck the dark skies, making everyone jump. "Yo'… what in the world is this place?" Vic wondered. "This can't be Gar's home."

Dick then saw one of those old wooden signs in the ground by the steel-fence. _"Garfield Logan?"_ it read. "Okay… maybe it is…"

Despite the scary land, the friends decided to get out and explore. Kori, Dick, and Vic explored the house. There was a key placed under the mat which opened the front door. Like most scary doors, it made a sickening CREAK as it jarred open.

A chill ran down Kori's spine, but Dick held her hand, "It's okay…" he whispered to her and they headed inside.

It was even darker inside the house than it was outside. So Vic had a flashlight with him to make it easier to see. The house was indeed very old. The carpets looked as if they hadn't been cleaned in years. The walls were cold and moist. The furniture was all beat up and rickety, and to make matters worse… there was not a sing of any technology from anything beyond the 1900s at all.

No electricity. No gas. No plumbing…

There were only candles, and oil-lamps. There were also plenty of bookshelves with loads of novels, fiction, and things contained in old-styled books. Vic took one glace at one of the books, and felt like fainting, "How can anyone read this?" he muttered.

Kori whimpered softly at the sounds of the creaking walls. The howling winds, and the occasional thunder crashes. "Dick…?" she called out, "Dick where are you…?"

"I'm right here, Kori. Don't worry." her boyfriend called. Little did they realize that they were both walking backwards right towards each other, and bumped into each other's backs. They yelped, and Vic cried out, "MAMA…!" All three of them felt really silly…

They also wondered how the others were making out…

…

Raven, Kato, and Terra were exploring the grounds, and they were most shocked. It was warm and moist, but dreary, eerie and a little bit misty. _The Goths couldn't help but feel they had seen or heard of something like this before…_

The landscape, as well as the black storm-clouds overhead, seemed to stretch on further than the eye could see. Dead trees, jagged rocks, fallen logs, and twisted bushes lay about. "This is getting creepy." cried Terra.

As much as the Goths hated to say it about the darkness, "It sure is creepy. Too creepy, even for us." said Raven. Her boyfriend nodded, "How is all this possible?" he wondered.

BOOM! Another huge flash of lightning struck the skies, making the three of them jump, and several bats took flight and surrounded them. The teens ducked and dogged to try and escape those rodents, but in doing so… "WHOA…!"

"TERRA…!"

She slipped and rolled down a slope and disappeared into a dark forest. "She fell into the woods." cried Raven. "I'll go get the others. We have to find her."

…

Terra rubbed her head and shook the dirt out of her hair. "Ow…! What a drop..." she groaned. She then realized she was lost in a dark forest and couldn't remember which way she fell in. "Uh oh…!"

Even the lightning couldn't light up the way. It was so incredibly dark, Terra was just barley able to make out the shape of her hand before her face. Then… it got way worse. Terra heard a distinctive soft growl far behind her… she turned round and saw many yellow eyes gazing at her from afar…

…_Wolves!_

She GASPED hard and began to RUN! The wolves charged after her, "HELP…! HELP!" she screamed. This only attracted more wolves to chase her.

"WHOA…!" she fell down an unseen step slope, and landed in the dry mud. She came-to at once, and the realized her tie was caught in some brambles. "OHH…!" she shrieked as she yanked and pulled to free herself, just as the wolves peered over the slope growling fiercely at her. Terra thought this was the end…

But just as the wolves were ready to pounce, they got bombarded by rocks and sticks. Terra turned and saw someone in the distance holding a lantern throwing the stones and sticks and shouting, "Go on! Get out of here, ya' mutts!" The wolves ran away like cowards.

Garfield then motioned to Terra, "Follow me… and stay close." He sounded rather upset, and Terra actually couldn't blame him. She totally forgot, she and the others were _trespassing…!_

…

As soon as he lead Terra out of the woods, the others were relived to hear she was safe, Garfield was near outraged to find they were all on his property.

"Garfield… what is all this?" Dick asked sternly.

"Duh! It's my home." Garfield answered. "You know… _where I live?"_

Kori couldn't understand. "How can you live in a place like this? It's so dark!"

Garfield snuffed, "Are you kidding? It's still just late in the afternoon. Heh! Wait until nightfall, when it _really_ gets dark."

Vic's eyes bulged, "What?! Darker than this? Get outta' here…?"

Garfield wasn't kidding, and he began to walk towards the house. "You guys better get out of here. I'm not kidding. Those wolves like to go hunting after sundown, and they're going to be hungry."

Deciding it was best to leave, the gang decided to head for the car, but Terra rushed towards Garfield, "Wait…!" she cried. "Garfield…? Why…?" she begged to know. "What's happened to you?"

Garfield shrugged, and seeing there was another way to get rid of her, or get her off his back. He turned to face her, "Terra…?" he said as he handed her something. "You want answered… here."

He handed her a small video, one that he made long a ago, which was a record background of his life. He never let anyone else know of its existence. "Please… I beg of you…!" he sneered at her, "Whatever you see on there… keep it to yourself!"

Then he walked into the house and slammed the door behind him.

BOOM! The thunder struck again, and Terra just stood there, with her hair blowing in the eerie winds. Eventually she came to her senses and headed for the car which was waiting to take her and the others back to the city, forty miles away.


	6. What it's like being alone!

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I'm going to admit it, I'm using the Mysterious Theater and stuff from SESAME STREET, because it's s perfect for something like this, but I don't claim ownership… I was just inspired.**_

_**On my youtube channel you can also use "Beast Boy's New Life Parts 2 and 3" to help give a visual explination of what his life was like. You can also use Beast Boy's Magic Voices 9, 37, or 40**_

…

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Eagar to figure out what was on the tape; Vic invited the whole gang back to his garage where they could all watch it, away from prying-eyes. Kori even made some popcorn. "What do you think's on the tape…?" she asked.

"Well… we're about to find out." Dick said. "There's so many things I'd like to know…"

He popped the tape into the machine…

The first thing everyone saw was a painting of the angels in the heavens, but ominous, haunting music was playing in the background as well as wolves howling and mortified screams of women, "That… that music!" cried Kato.

"It can't be…!" added Raven…

Suddenly, BOOM! Lighting and thunder flashed and struck, and the panting had changed to a perfect view of those haunted grounds with Garfield's house in the center and blood-red letters showing the title of, _**"Mysterious Theater"**_

The friends all gasped, and then watched as the spiked-steel gates opened with a loud _"CA-CHUNG" _and the camera seemed to zoom into a dark window of the house. More howling, screaming, and even cat's meowing as the shot blacked-out…

Then, there was Garfield, sitting in an armchair in the dark, with a fire crackling and candles were lit. Garfield himself was wearing a red bathrobe, old-style silk pajamas underneath, and a black bowtie. He gazed out the window as more thunder struck, the winds were still howling, and the music was playing more somber like, and darker now as he gazed to the front of the camera…

A chill ran up Terra's spine…

…

"_I am your host, Vincent Twice! Vincent Twice!" _he said deeply yet softly, _"Welcome to "Mysterious Theater" The place that brings you stories of misery with many broken hearts and surprise endings."_

"_Tonight, for your viewing pleasure, we shall present to you a story that I have kept to myself for far too long."_

Thunder struck outside…

"_This story begins when I was just five years old, and I made this record of my life to show everyone, and the title of this story. "What it's like... being Alone!"_

More thunder struck, and the music finally ceased. _"Let's… begin… now."_ and the screen blacked out to begin the story.

…

The first images shown were an old preschool, one that Terra recognized all too well. "Dude…!" she exclaimed. It was the preschool she and Garfield went to as little kids. To make it even more astonishing, that was the day they met.

Garfield Logan was just an ordinary five year-old kid, eating his lunch with his new friends, then he gazed over and saw a young girl with blonde hair sitting all by herself. She looked so cute and lonely there… Garfield couldn't stop staring at her.

Terra remembered it all. She was just a shy, teething little girl, who hardly knew anyone, but when she looked up at Garfield- it was as if something magical was happening… "Would you like to join us…?"

"I'd love to join you."

And before long, they were sharing a song "Some enchanted Lunchtime"

…

Vic couldn't help but wipe a tear form his eye. "Aw, man… that is so cute!" he cried.

Terra smiled warmly, and she felt all squishy inside. It became obvious to everyone that's when her crush first started. "Love at first sight." when they were only five.

Garfield and Terra became fast little friends, and Garfield was so sweet and kind to her. Always sharing his cookies, protecting her from bullies, and always lending a hand when she needed it.

They we so cute together, but then after the Christmas holidays, he stopped coming to school. When Terra asked where he was, the teachers all denied there ever being any Garfield Logan at the school, and urged her to tone it out of her mind.

Terra refused to believe that, but she wondered what had happened to Garfield…

…

That's when the tape began to show a side of Garfield's life no one had never seen before…

A few days before Christmas, Garfield was on holiday with him mother and father, but there was an accident, which resulted in the Logan's losing their lives, and only Garfield survived.

He lost his parents just a few days before Christmas. He would have gone to live with his Foster Mother, Rita Dayton, whom he loved very deeply like a second mother, and she loved him too…

But the day he was to do that, she was assassinated. Murdered before his very eyes, and Garfield was then kidnapped by thieves, who forced him to steal and to their evil biddings. Disobeying was not optional, for he got lashed, and beaten badly.

The thieves would never feed him decent food, and made him sleep on the floor, and embezzled his inheritance funding for their greedy boss, Nicholas Galtry.

Garfield was a mess by the time he was seven. Dusty old clothes, an empty stomach. No money. Not even a proper education. All he ever had were Black Christmas' filled with pain both, physically from his abuse, and emotionally from his aching heart for all his loved ones.

Poor little Garfield would wander the streets of Jump City, and never receive any help from anyone. People loathed and despised him just because he was dirty, and poor, and didn't care if he lived or died. He was also told by his keepers never to go to the police or they would kill him. Not to mention, Garfield couldn't prove anything either. Sometimes he would just sing a song ponder over "What am I doing here?"

By the time he was ten…

The thieves made a huge slip up while in town, with Nicholas. Garfield had decided he had taken enough of their abuse, and had created a disturbance in the town square which lead to everyone recognizing the thieves and Nicholas, the police had arrested them.

Garfield also secretly revealed to the police where the crooks had hidden all the loot they had stolen over the years, but he did not dare reveal himself as the one responsible for their capture and eligible for a reward…

Over the years he had never received help, or care from anyone, Garfield wasn't sure if he could trust people anymore, and decided to remain hidden. However, one person did lend him help that very day…

Bob… the manager of Mega-Meaty-Meat. Unlike other people, he had a soft spot for poor kids and wanted to help. So he gave him a job which helped Garfield earn some money for food, and decent clothes, and for being Employee of the month, and pretty much the only guy to ever work for Bob… Garfield got his Tidwell-3000 Moped, even though he didn't have his licence yet.

Garfield also took his leisure time to head to local libraries and study things by hand. He never went to grade school, and needed a proper education. So he taught himself everything he knew, and began to become a super brain.

He took his licence test when he was twelve, and was able to pass despite the fact he was not sixteen. His IQ had impressed the people, and by the time he was fourteen, and his IQ near two-hundred… he earned a scholarship, financed by Bob, at Murakami High.

But Garfield's life had not turned around in the slightest. Even with his job with Bob, he was still very poor, and just barley managing to make his way through each week on tips. That's why he wore a nylon cape instead of a jacket. It was the best he could afford without putting himself in danger, and all his money hardly lasted more than a day, so he really had nothing to save up with.

The students were no better than the people of the city. Seeing him as a loser, or a weirdo just because he was different; preferring to focus on his studies and stuff. Garfield didn't trust anyone, and he couldn't. He wasn't willing to risk anything more going wrong with him, and he couldn't expose people to his home… _"Mysterious Meadows" _It was where the thieves had brought Garfield, an abandoned, secluded area miles from any place. Storms, dangers, and hardly any technology to survive with, but at least it was cheap and easy, and Garfield had lived there ever since…

It wasn't easy living in a place where it was always as dark as night, and thundering but never rain. The storm cloud had been overhead as long as anyone could remember, and never lit up. The winds were always blowing in a circular motions so the cloud never blew away but just always stayed overhead. The storm cloud was so violent, what with the lightning constantly striking, and the heat of the surroinding desert lands heated the cloud. So it never rained- the intense heat from the lightning would just evaporate the rain right back up into the cloud before it even had a chance to fall.

The storm cloud was thick, dark, and would always remain overhead.

Anyone who ever saw Mysterious Meadows would want to suggest Garfield go someplace else, but he would point out, _"We are geographically, and metaphysically in the middle of nowhere- surrounded by _hostile_ environments."_

Such environments included an abandoned tower… a graveyard… Murky Lake… the Hapless Forest, which was home to a pack of man-eating wolves and other creatures… and vast fields of endless misery which only led to the desert lands. Not a sign of any modern civilization was for miles and miles! That and having very little money to spare and the greed, corruption and heartless attitudes of others, Garfield didn't have much of a choice. It was his home.

Since there was no gas, electricity, or plumbing. Garfield had to do things the old-fashioned way like the people would have done in the 1900s- such as fetching drinking-water from a well behind the house. Enter the forest with an axe to chop wood for his stove and fireplace which required hours of hard work, sweating and panting, not to mention avoiding the wolves which made the chore harder and last longer.

He only ever had just enough money that he made from work to buy foods he would eat, as he was a vegetarian, and spare parts for his moped, since he couldn't risk it conking out and being so far away from the city. Or he'd have to walk... he would never make it!

As for the Mysterious Theater stories… and his penname, Vincent Twice. He decided that in his spare time he would make stories, and volunteer to record read them at his own home with borrowed equipment from the school such as cameras and tape-recorders and music tracks he made at school in computer class. The stories were a huge hit, but it was only volunteer work, which meant he made no money from it.

Garfield was a really hard-working guy who hardly ever had time to rest, no more than three to four hours of rest a day; Hence the bags under his eyes. Even if he was able to finish his chores get to bed, the noises outside made it hard for him to sleep. Sometimes he would only manage to secure seven hours of light and restless sleep within a week.

...All this work. All this suffering, misery, pain and more... just to keep himself on his feet and live to see the next day.

That very well covered it….

Garfield Logan was a guy motivated by grief, rage, hatred, discontent, mistrust, bitterness, extreme work, and loneliness… and it all started before Christmas when he was only five. Garfield never learned to trust anyone again, and wasn't sure that he could expose them to the dangers he faced every day…

So for the present and future, he was planning to go though his life at it was until he could find away to take charge of the cold cruel world that drove him to this miserable hell hole and regain a normal life, but the cold common fact remained that due to the stupidity, uncarring, and horrid atitudes of humanity... that just wans't bound to happen.

The lasts shots showed Garfield lying in his dark bed, with a tear leaking through his eye, and there before his face flashed, _**"THE END"**_

That's when it blacked out and went back to Garfield in his house. _"And so ends the story of how I came to be here._ _I am what I am… and there's nothing I can do to change that."_

Wolves howled outside, and that haunted music started up again as Garfield made his farewell speech tot he viewers...

"_Tune in next time for more tragic tales of deep despair from a world where hearts are never healed, and souls are lost forever. Until then… I'm you're host, Vincent Twice-Vincent Twice. Bidding you, farewell… from Mysterious theater!"_

Thunder stuck outside again. Garfield slowly turned to look out the window as she scooted into his chair, and he nodded his head softly as the lightning faded.


	7. Planning a White Christmas

**CHAPTER SIX**

Everyone just sat where they were, gawking at the screen with wide eyes and wide open jaws "Man…!" cried Vic, "That is cold!"

Dick finally could understand, "It's no wonder Garfield hates Christmas. He doesn't know what it's like to be happy."

Kori looked as if she was going to cry. Just the very thought of someone being all alone for so many years was enough to make her feel like killing herself out of guilt. It didn't seem fair…

This was even one of those situations where none of them could just go up to Garfield and say they understood how he felt, when the fact is they wouldn't. True some of them probably were orphans themselves, but the fact was they got to have second chances. They actually had new families, new friends… and Garfield was all on his own, without a friend in the world!

The Goths were most amazed and shocked at the same time. It was one thing for them to figure out that Garfield was their favorite author and narrator of the Mysterious Theater books, but to find out that Mysterious Theater was in fact a real place, and a nightmare to all? That was too much! Even they, themselves, had never come across places darker than that…

Terra, however, finally knew the truth. Garfield acted the way he was because he felt betrayed by humanity, and those who were offering him friendship, he had to decline for fear of his horror-filled life to bring them harm. "Garfield…!" she muttered under her breath, but she didn't know what else to think or say.

For that matter, neither did the others…

…

The next day, only another two days before the dance. Everything was all set up and ready, but, the gang had already lost more than half their spirits worrying about Garfield, who was, once again, sitting by himself and buried in his studies, and looking just as bored and exhausted as always.

Dick couldn't stand this anymore, "You know what were going to do…?" he told the others, "We're going to find a way to help him."

Vic was up for that, "But how?" he asked, "How can we help him…?"

The fact was Garfield was a very independent individual; didn't like to accept help form anyone as he had no trust, and never really relied so heavily on others before.

Then the idea hit Kori like a light-bulb to make it a Christmas surprise for him. This way he wouldn't have to know about it, and it would probably put a smile on his bitter-looking face.

There still, however, was the matter of how to help him. No one knew what to do for him. A lot of the students in school were either afraid of Garfield, because he was so smart and powerful, the rest all thought he was a major geek and not worth the time of day.

Terra couldn't show anyone the movie with all the answers on it, because she gave it back to Garfield earlier that day, and even if she hadn't, he had told her not to show it to anyone else.

Somehow, there had to be a way for Garfield to see that not the whole world was against him, and people didn't really hate him for who he was. Suddenly, "I think I got an idea…" she whispered to the others.

They all huddled around and began to go over Terra's idea. Everyone liked it a lot, "Man, that dude is in for a surprise." Vic snickered.

Dick agreed, "We're going to give him the first White-Christmas he's had in a long time."

They all called break, and began to put their plan into action… while Garfield actually decided to go for a little walk to clear his mind that he was going to spending another Christmas all alone…

As he walked down the streets with his cape fluttering in the breeze, he saw so many friends and families getting together, making him smile warmly, yet sadly. He so desperately wished his family never died and he never ended up like how he was…

Garfield sighed softly as he walked back to school…

As he walked up the stairs, he got hit by two enormous paper-balls, followed by the sound of Jackie and Jillian laughing. "Direct hit!" cried Jackie.

"Take that, Brat-Boy." added Jillian.

Some of the other students who saw the commotion began to laugh at him too, but Garfield didn't say a word and just stood there with his arms folded and a sinister grin on his face.

"What are you staring at?" asked Jackie.

Garfield continued to grin widely, "You know… you two must have awful headaches." He said to the naughty girls. "What are you talking about…?" snapped Jillian. "We don't have headaches.

"Oh, but I think you will…" said a voice from behind them. The girl turned round and saw Principal Shepard who saw what they did, and he was strict for improper conduct among students. "You two will have enormous headaches while you mop up every hall in this building!"

The girls gasped, and couldn't believe it. "Wait… you said school was practically canceled." snapped Jackie.

"School WORK, is canceled, but the rules are to respected and followed." replied Shepard, then he passed each other mops and buckets, "So… START MOPPING!" then he turned on his heel and left…

Garfield walked right in between the girls and mocked, "Happy cleaning, ladies! Heh, heh, heh…!"

The girls had been made a fool of once again.

Still, as Garfield walked back to his locker, he noticed something odd about it. "My lock…!" he muttered to himself. He always left the combo-dial set at zero, and it wasn't. Garfield sniffed at the locker and the lock itself. _"Somebody's been here…!"_ he thought.

He opened the locker hastily. His books were there. So was his biker-helmet, and goggles, but, "Dude! My tape!" he cried as he scrounged around, "Where's my tape?" The tape with his life on it was gone, and he had no clue who found it. "If anyone sees what's on that tape, I am so busted!"


	8. The Chase!

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Garfield went to Principal Shepard to try and see if he could help him figure who broke into his locker, only to find Shepard had stepped out, "Ugh…!" groaned Garfield, "Could it be any worse of a time?"

Suddenly, he had an idea of who could've taken it…

He marched down the hallways, frightening many of the students as he passed sneering, "Out of my way!" Then suddenly he found Jackie and Jillian mopping the floors, "What do you want!" snapped Jackie.

Garfield stuck out his hand, "All right, you-two, hand it over!"

"Hand over what?" asked Jillian.

Garfield wasn't up for any games, "Just give me the tape back, and I won't make it harder for you."

"What tape?" asked Jackie. "And why would we touch anything with your geeky germs on it?"

Garfield began to realize that for once the girls were being truthful. "Aw, man…!" and he dashed off again.

He couldn't understand it. Who could've broken into his locker and get his tape? He thought it over again and then realized, "Dude! No way…!"

Then there was a message over the school-intercom, _"Mr. Logan please report to the front doors."_

"Now what…?"

He walked his way to the office, but as he turned the corner he saw the police were there. "Uh oh…!" he muttered. He immediately assumed he was in trouble for something, he began to back away when the cops saw him. "There he is…!"

Garfield began to run…

"Hey kid, wait a minute!"

A massive chase had begun. All through the building, and up to the roof. Garfield was stuck, with a 3 story drop below, and the police slowly catching up to him. "Hey… kid!"

Luckily, to Garfield, this was just like back at his home being chased by the wolves in the forest. He could see the tall trees in the yard below. He quickly calculated the angle, velocity, and wind-variation, just as the cops came up to the roof. "Wait up, kid…!"

But Garfield was already dashing for the edge of the roof, "You'll never take me alive!" he called back, and then he leapt over the edge, "COWABUNGA…!"

"He's jumped!" but the cops saw Garfield flawlessly grab onto the strong limbs of the tree like a gymnast, or a jungle-boy. He made it safely to the ground and dashed for his moped. "Come on, we gotta' stop him!"

…

Garfield barley managed to pull away form the school, when two police-cruisers came from up the street behind him with their sirens whining. "GRR…! Okay baby… do your thing!" he said to his moped and he rammed hard on the acceleration.

…

Garfield was really ridding hard, and his Moped proved to be really fast. Still, the police weren't giving up. "You there…!" one of them called over a megaphone, "Please pull over!"

Garfield wasn't falling for it and kept right on tearing through the roads, heading for the edge of town to the desert-valley. "If my calculations are right… I just may be able to shake these guys off!"

…

Garfield rammed as much speed as he could, and tore through the desert. Then there was a large gape up ahead of a small hill. "NOW…!" kicking his feet, Garfield leapt wit his moped in a perfect jump across the gap to the other side.

The police, however, had to stop their cars. The moped was smaller, and faster than their cars, and they could never make the jump. Garfield had escaped, but they weren't licked yet. "I think I got an idea where that kid's going…"

…

Indeed, Garfield was retreating to the safety, or somewhat, of his home. He believed the police would never think to look for him there; but imagine his surprise. "No…?" he cried as the thunder truck.

His house was completely surrounded, and there were entire animal control-units there with many of the wild animals locked in cages. Suddenly… he was spotted by the bright lights on their trucks, "There he is?"

Garfield realizing his only plan of escape was to break for the forest where it would be difficult for them to follow. "After him!"

Yet another chase began, only now there were even more men to avoid than ever, and the worse part was, for a genius, he really was stupid to have left his moped behind. It was too late now, he was already running hard and fast with many men on his tail.

Garfield even got his cape snapped on branches, and saw no choice but to leave it behind. This unfortunately attracted the attention of more wolves, that weren't captured, and quickly picked up on Garfield's scent. "Oh, great! That's all I need is a bunch of meat-eaters after me!"

Those howling beasts chased, and chased after Garfield, but still, having dealt with them for years, Garfield was easily able to outwit them, and then let the police worry about them… which actually didn't seem to help much as they were trained professionals and caught the wolves in traps.

Garfield continued to run and avoid the men as long as he could but, "I… can't keep… this up… much longer!" he panted. Finally, he zigged when he should've zagged, and he was caught.

"AAH…NO!"

"All right, stop it!"

He was tackled to the ground, but never handcuffed, but he did put up a fuss trying to get away. "Relax…! Calm down!"

Suddenly, a whole team of cops, and men in suits approached them. "Garfield Logan?" one of them asked.

Garfield gritted his teeth, "Who wants to know?"


	9. Wake up to reality

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Over the next two days, it was finally Friday, and the dance was ready to begin soon, and the final preparations were completed. The gang however was really worried, Garfield hadn't been seen for almost two days.

"Man… it's not like Garfield to wanna miss school." said Vic, "Even if there's no work to be done."

"Maybe he was finally mauled by those wolves in the forest…?" Raven suggested. Then everyone, even Kato was staring at her awkwardly. "What? It could've happened…"

Dick rolled his eyes, "Hey, has anyone seen Terra?" he asked.

Kori told him that she saw her in the library, all by herself, just catching up on some reading. "She didn't look too happy…" then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter that was for Garfield, "She wants me to give this to him…"

Everyone decided to see what she wrote, and they were all shocked. "My goodness…!" cried Kato. "For a light-dweller, she has a very dark inner-soul."

"Isn't there anything we can do…?" asked Kori.

Dick shook his head, "Even if we could, I don't think it would be the right thing to do; having it come from us."

…

By what would normally be home time, the gymnasium behind the school was bustling with excitement as the party began. All the students had ditched their school uniforms, and wore simple dresses, and suits; things like that.

Even the Goth themselves changed their clothes, well, to an extent. Raven was wearing a black dress, with a blood-red scarf. She still looked like a nightmare, "But… she is my nightmare." Kato said. His girlfriend hissed at him, her way of showing she was flattered, and they went off to dance…

The others however didn't seem to be enjoying themselves as much, because both Garfield and Terra were not present. Not that anyone expected _Garfield Logan_ to attend a dance anyway…!

Just then, the doors at the front opened wide. Everyone gazed over, and tired to make out the shape of the person who was there in the light. "Who's that…?"

"What's going on?"

Vic was able to make out the shape, "Yo'… is that…?"

The figure stepped into the light, "It is!" cried Dick. "It's… _Garfield…?"_

It was him, indeed. Only instead of his school uniform and cape, he was wearing a nice warm Christmas sweater, and new dress pants and shoes, and the bags under his eyes were gone…. and… he was _SMILING…?!_

A long moment of silence followed, even the music stopped. The silence was then broken by Garfield motioning for some men to bring in a truck full of catered meals he had actually bought, and he said, "Merry Christmas everyone!"

The crowd didn't know what to say or do, until they broke out cheering and dashed for the food. Many of the stopped give pros to Garfield, and some even took back all the nasty things they said about him.

That's when the gang, walked over to him. "Garfield…?" Kori asked, still not convinced this was really him. "It's alright, isn't it?" he asked her, still smiling.

Dick was impressed by all this, "But what happened…?"

Garfield explained that somehow, the police had obtained his video with the information regarding his miserable life. When brought to the authorities, Garfield was given a huge restitution…

The first of which was one-million dollars for helping to bring Nicholas Galtry and his gang of thugs to justice years back. Plus an addition hundred-grand for his inheritance money which had been squandered, and another two-hundred grand for his top-seller "Mysterious Theater" stories which people around the world were beginning to read and find just stunningly incredible…

With enough money to help, Garfield moved into an apartment a few blocks away from the school, as well as Mega-Meaty-Meat. Now he could just walk to work, school, and home, instead of riding his moped so much.

With a new home, new comforts, and plenty of money to pay him off. He could live a simple life without having to work so incredibly hard for so long. Now he could get proper sleep, and still live his school life.

"For the first time in my life, people have started to help me out." Garfield said. "And I realized what a fool I've been acting all this time, myself. So… I decided to make it up to some of the people."

This was why he had bought the catered feast for everyone; as a gift. It was Christmastime after all.

"But I still wish a I knew how the police managed to get my tape, and how they even know about it in the first place."

The gang began to look nervous, and decided it was best to come clean. "You guys did it…?" Garfield asked.

Each of them nodded. "We didn't want to see you suffer anymore, and wanted to help you gain your spirits back." said Dick.

"Actually…" Raven cut in, "It was Terra who came up with the idea."

Garfield winced softly, "Terra…?" he couldn't believe it, "Why would she want to help me? I've never exactly been kind to her…"

"Well, not to her you haven't…" said Kato.

Garfield felt more confused than ever, and as he looked all over the gym, "Where is she…?" he asked. The others didn't know, but then Vic remembered, "Kori… the letter. Give it to him."

"Oh, right…!" Kori hastily reached into her pocket. "Here…"

Garfield took a close look at the letter, "Dude…! It can't be…?"

It looked like Terra's writing, there was even a song near the bottom, and what looked like little stains of water…

…

_Garfield…_

_If you're reading this, then I guess the others told you what we did, and that I came up with the idea._

_I didn't mean any harm, but I just couldn't bare to see you suffer anymore. No one deserves to be sad and lonely at Christmas. Not even you._

_Also… there's something I need to tell you, and I probably should've said this a long time ago…_

The card had a song written on it saying Terra would have a blue Chirstmas wtithout Garfield. Garfield didn't know what he was feeling. "Terra…!" he pepped. The others all gazed at him with a look of disappointment. "She really needs ya', man." said Vic.

Garfield realized, "I gotta' go find her." and just as he headed for the door, Kori held him up. "Give her this…" she said as she handed him a small yellow-corsage, "It's the same color as her hair, she'll like it."

Garfield nodded, "I'll be back- I hope." He said, and then he was gone.…

Garfield dashed all over the district, on foot constantly calling out her name… "Terra…?"

"Terra, where are you?"

"TERRA…!" he his voice seemed to echo throughout the city.

He dashed by the park, and there she was! Terra was sitting all alone on a bench, softly sobbing into her hands, as the sun began to set early as usual. "Terra?" he panted as he moved towards her, "I was looking all over for you- Hey! You're crying…!"

She looked up, and rubbed the tears for her eyes, "I am not." She sniveled, "I just… I'm just catching a cold out here in this chill."

Garfield raised an eyebrow, "Um… it's seventy-eight degrees out here." he said to her. Terra didn't care and turned away from him. "Terra… I read your letter." replied Garfield, "And I want to know… Why did you decide to do all this for me?"

Terra got up and huffed, "Oh, what? Now all of a sudden you are giving me a little attention, and all it took was a few wades of cash?"

"Terra…! I' serious!" sneered Garfield. "Why did you really do this?"

She turned away form him again, "Maybe I… was just worried, okay." she cried. "Maybe I just wanted to fix things, and try to help… _the one-guy…_ who means more to me… than anybody else in the whole world!" she began to sob softly again, still turned away from him.

Garfield just stood there, with a wild assortment of feelings running through him. She just admitted it, in her own words… she had feelings for him. "Besides…!" Terra replied. "Why should you care about me? I thought you didn't care about anyone…"

"Well, maybe I've had a change of mind." Garfield said, "No! A change of heart, and maybe there is someone who I care about, and she's right here arguing with me."

Terra's head snapped upright, and she turned to face him. "IF you cared about me all along, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Maybe I was scared to!"

"Garfield-!"

"No…" Garfield said while waving his hand in front of her, "Just shut up a minute, I want to say something important."

He paused a minute, "Look! I was a jerk, I admit it, but do you honestly think that I could allow anyone to enter my life filled with danger and death staring at you every corner, no way! Especially you, Terra." he paused again, "I knew you had a better life than I did, and I didn't want to take any of it away from you. I cared about you that much, and I still do."

"Huh…?" Terra finally looked him in the eyes. "You… care about me?"

Garfield nodded, "I never stopped caring about you, Terra. Even at times when I said I didn't… it was all just a lie. I can never change how I feel about you, and how much I want to make things right for us…" he reached into his pocket and help to corsage out to her, much to her surprise, "So I'm asking you- will you come with me to the dance?"

Terra slowly began to smiled, and chocked on her tears as she clipped the flower onto her school-outfit. Then finally she answered, "Yes."

Garfield then held her face gently in his hands, and brought her lips to his. Terra embraced to warmth and softness and she gently curled her arms round his neck.

…

A few minutes later, they walked into the dance, arm, in arm, Garfield now wearing a suit, and Terra, a dress, both which he quickly bought on sight. "All right, Garfield!" Dick exclaimed.

Vic slapped him a high-five, "Yo' man, you dawg!"

Kori was giddy with excitement, and as for the Goths, "Not awful…"

"No… not awful at all." That was all they could think of.

That's when a slow song began to play, and couples began to dance. Vic even managed to score a date with two girls, who didn't mind at all. "I said it once, I'll say it again- Man , I love bein' the ladies-man."

By the end of the dance, Terra felt so warm and light. Garfield looked down into her eyes, "Merry Christmas, Terra."

She gazed up at him, "Merry Christmas, _Beast-Boy."_

"Huh…? What did you call me?"

Terra looked confused, "Beast-Boy? Beast-Boy?"

She kept repeating those words, over and over, and her voice seemed to trail off as everywhere got dark.

…

"Beast-Boy? Beast-Boy? Wake up…" Terra kept saying as she shook her husband gently.

"Uhn… ohh, uh...!" Beast-boy finally woke up. "Dude…! Did I have a crazy dream." He said, "I dreamt is was Christmastime."

The door to Terra's bedroom opened, and in came the others, Cyborg carrying a plate of cups of hot-cocoa. "Yo' man, it _is _Christmas."

Starfire hovered about with a big gleam on her face. "Oh, I am so jolly with spirit… may this day truly bring happiness to us all."

With a grim look on her face, and a red Santa hat on her head, Raven could only sarcastically groan, "Ho… ho… ho!" but she soon smiled when Copy-Cat offered her a special dark candy-cane he had gotten especially for his lady-love. "This is my first Christmas ever…" he said. "And I wish that we all may be happy."

Robin nodded, "Come on, then… let's go open our presents." The others all eagerly agreed. "Come on, Beast-Boy!" cried Terra as she scuttled off to the lounge. "I'll be right there…" her husband called.

…

Beast-Boy got up, and to the window he went.  
He looked through the glass and smelled the sweet scent.  
The crisp cool air, tickled his nose.  
He felt so warm form his head to his toes.  
Now he has only to say as we go on our way…

"_Merry Christmas to all… and to all a good-bye- er… I mean day."_

_**THE END**_


End file.
